The present invention relates to a developer storage body, an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile or a copier.
There is known a developer storage body storing a developer and having a relatively small opening through which the developer is ejected. The developer storage body is externally provided with a slidable shutter for opening and closing the opening (see, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-237588).
In the conventional developer storage body, a failure in ejection of the developer may occur.